The present disclosure relates to air seals for a gas turbine engine and, in particular, to an attachment of the air seals to a rotating component that utilizes less axial and radial space within the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines require air seals to provide sealing between rotating and nonrotating components (or components that rotate at a different speed) adjacent high pressure areas within the gas turbine engine. Typically, these air seals are attached to the rotating components using a bolted connection, by being integral with one of the rotating components, or through a fit and trapped connection that requires an annular portion of the air seal to extend a substantial distance along a centerline of the gas turbine engine. However, none of these connections allow for a low-profile attachment (i.e., an attachment that requires very little radial and/or axial space), and these connections may require additional machining and/or complex geometries that are time-consuming and expensive to replace. Thus, an air seal attachment that utilizes little radial and axial space is advantageous.